Greckie Ruiny Partenonu
Świat Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek Dwudziesty Szósty Samanta -''' Kolejny, piękny dzień w Europie. A już dzisiaj chyba ostatni - w Grecji. 'Zoi - '''Ostatnio odpadł Noah, no cóż tak to już bywa. '''Samanta - '''Na pewno będzie wiele ciekawych zdarzeń, a czymbardziej, bo jest już finałowa 14 ! '''Zoi - '''Małe pocieszenie, no ale trzeba się z tym pogodzić,....,poczekaj telefon. Halo. '''Jakiś Pan z telefonu - '''Wygrała - pani 50.000 dol. Nagrodę proszę odebrać w Nowym Jorku, na ulicy 5th Ave 25. '''Zoi - '''Jeeest ! Mam 50.000 dol. ! Spadam z tego sarego, brudnego samolotu. Nara. ''Zoi bierze spadochron i leci....wylądowuje w Czarnogórze. 'Zoi - '(lecąc) To, chyba nie jest Nowy Jork.....no cóż to wezmę samolot. Juhuu ! W samolocie. 'Samanta - '''No dobra, zostałam sama ?! ''Nagle przychodzi do niej Moli. 'Moli - '''A waśnie odchodzę i tak nie mam z tej pracy żadnej pensji. Doswidania. ''Moli bierze spadochron i leci....wylądowuje w Kosowie. 'Moli - '(lecąc) O, matko to Kosowo ?! Mam przechlapane. 'Samanta - '''No pięknie moje dwie przyjaciółki się ode mnie odwróciły. i skąd ja teraz wezmę kucharza. Halo Jayden, chcesz zostać kucharzem w TDW ? '''Jayden - '(przez samolot) No, jasne przylecę do was może jutro, gdzie będziecie ? '''Samanta - '''Dam ci współrzędne na faksa. Pa. '''Jayden - '''Do zobaczenia. '''Samanta - '''No, cóż to zapraszamy. ' W przedziale Nr 1 Scott - '(pok. zwierz.) Mój sojusz jest po prostu niezniszczalny, na szczęście Courtney i Anne Maria nie wiedzą o sobie, tak to bybyło znacznie inaczej. '''Geoff - '''Jak sądzisz Mike, dzisaij też wygramy ? '''Mike - '''Może, a właśnie to są Dawn i Katie, zawsze jesteśmy rzem w grupie. '''Dawn - '''Hej Geoff. '''Katie - '''Hihihihi. Witaj. '''Geoff - '''No....dobra mam być z wami w grupie ? '''Mike - '''Jak chcesz. '''Geoff - '''No dobra, czemu nie. ''W innej części przedziału. 'Scott - '''Hej Courtney, dzisiaj głosuj na B. '''Courtney - '''Czemu ? '''Scott - '''Bo tak. Hahahaha. '''Courtney - '''No dobra, tylko się tak nie śmiej. ''B idzie do przedziały Nr. 2 W przedziale Nr 2 'Cameron - '''O, hej B, mam do ciebie małe pytanie czy dzisiaj mamy zagłosować na Scotta ? ''B pokręcił głową na tak. 'Harold - '''A dlaczego, tak go nie lubisz ? ''B napisał coś na kartce. 'Harold - '''Mam to przeczytać ? ''B pokręcił głową na tak. 'Harold - '''A więc: 'Tak, nie lubię go, coś sądzę, że coś knuje, ale nie wiem co.' może i masz rację, no dobra zaglosujemy na niego. ''Do przedziału Nr 2 przyszedł też Scott. 'Scott - '''Hej Anne Maria, dzisiaj głosujesz na B, ok ? '''Anne Maria - '''Tak, tak, teraz się lakieruje nie przeszkadzaj. '''Scott - '''I Izzy też. '''Anne Maria - '''Dobra, przecież wiem. ''W innej części przedziału '' '''Lindsay - '''Jak tam się czujesz Dakota ? '''Dakota - 'Średnio, mogłam głosować na Anne Marię, a nie na Noah. 'Lindsay - '''Nie ma się co martwić. '''Tyler - '''Prawda. '''Lindsay - '''Całuski ? '''Tyler - '''I ty się jeszce pytasz ? ''Lindsay i Tyler całują się. 'Dakota - '''Ohhh. '''Samanta - '(przez megafon) Uwga, zanim wylądujemy chodźcie wszyscy do Sali Głównej. Sala Główna 'Samanta - '''Uwaga. Zoi i Moli odeszły, więc teraz ja tu dowodzę. Od jutra kucharzem będzie Jayden. Na pewno go nie znacie, ale mam nadzieję, że polubicie. To tyle. '''Cameron - '''Czyli, że teraz ty tu rządzisz ? '''Samanta - '''Tak. '''Geoff - '''Czyli, że dzisiaj nie ma jedzenia ? '''Samanta - '''Dopiero jutro. Jayden dzisiaj nie przyleci. O, właśnie wylądowaliśmy chodźcie na zewnątrz. Przed samolotem '''Samanta - '''Witajcie w Atenach - stolicy Grecji. Właśnie znadujemy się Akropolu ateńskim, a ta budowla przed nami to Partenon. Jakieś pytania ? '''Mike - '''To jakie jest to zadanie ? '''Samanta - '''Aha, dobra, zadanie jest jedno - musicie po prsotu zbudować Partenon z tego oto marmuru, oczywiście w mniejszej skali. Powodzenai. Mogą być gupy. Wygrają dwie grupy - jedna, która zbuduje najładniejsze, a druga największe i przy okazji najsolidniejsze. Teraz macie czas na dobranie się w grupy. Marmur leży na tamtej strecie. Powodzenia. '''Tyler - '''Lindsay, razem ? '''Lindsay - '''Tak ! '''Harold - '''Budujemy we dwoje ? '''Cameron - '''No dobra. '''Dakota - '(do siebie) No cóż to chyba buduję sama. B pisze coś na kartce. 'Cameron - '''Mam to czytać ? ''B pokręcił głową na tak. 'Cameron - ''Czy mogę z wami budować ?' 'Cameron - '''Ja się zgadzam. '''Harold - '''I ja też. '''Geoff - '''Budujecie z mną ? '''Mike - '''No jasne. '''Dawn - '''Czemu nie. '''Katie - '''Ja jestem na tak. '''Anne Maria - '''Mogę z tobą ? '''Scott - '''Buduj z Izzy. '''Anne Maria - '''No dobra. '''Courtney - '''Czy mogę z... '''Scott - '''Nie, sama. '''Courtney - '''No pięknie. '''Scott - '(do siebie) Czyli ja sam. U Lindsay i Tylera 'Tyler - '''To co buujemy coś ? '''Lindsay - '''A umiesz to zrobić ? '''Tyler - '''No...chyba nie. '''Lindsay - '''I tak nie odpadniemy. Całuj. '''Tyler - '''Już się robi. ''I zaczynają się całować. U Harolda, Camerona i B 'Cameron - '''No dobra, przynieś trochę marmuru, niech ci B pomoże. '''Harold - '''Za chwilę będzie. ''Harold razem z B idą po marmur. Po kilku minutach wracają. 'Cameron - '''A po drugie, jaki robimy duży, czy ładny ? '''Harold - '''Lepiej duży. ''B pokręcił głową na tak. 'Cameron - '''Też tak sądzę. U Dakoty '''Dakota - '(do siebie) Sama, tego nie zrobię. Jeszcze się pobrudzę. No cóż to przegram. U Geoffa, Mikea, Dawn i Katie 'Geoff - '''Moim zdaniem powinniśy zrobić duży. '''Katie - '''Ja bym chciała ładny. '''Dawn - '''Mi tam obojętnie, a ty Mike. '''Mike - '''W końcu dziewczynom się ustępuję, niech będzie ładny. '''Geoff - '''No to dobra, Dawn i Katie później zajmą się dekorowaniem. A ja teraz razem z Mikiem zajmiemy się za robienie go, ok ? '''Mike - '''Ja się zgadzam. '''Katie - '''I ja. '''Dawn - '''To ja też, chodź Katie poszkuamy czegoś w mieście do dekorowania za chwilę wrócimy. '''Mike - '''Idiecie tak same do centrum Aten ? '''Dawn - '''Spokojnie, nie długo przyjdziemy. '''Geoff - '''Dobra to wróćcie nie długo. U Anne Marii i Izzy '''Anne Maria - '''Ja w tym piachu nie buduje. Izzy, buduj. '''Izzy - '''Ja idę do Aten, tam są skoki na bangi ! Idę je wypróbować. Pa ! '''Anne Maria - '''Co ?! Nie zostawiaj mnie tu samą, wracaj ! No, pięknie, kolejna przegrana. ''I Izzy poszła do miasta. U Courtney Courtney zawzięcie buduje dużą replikę Partenonu. Ma nadzieję na wygraną. U Scotta Scott wogóle nie wziął się za budowanie, ale planuje dzisiejszą eliminację i podgląda innych. 'Scott - '(do siebie) Coś widzę, że B ma szansę wygrać, ktoś mi musi pomóc, tylko kto.......Courtney ! Scott idzie do Courtney. 'Scott - '''No dobra, jednak ci pomogę. '''Courtney - '''To przynieś marmur, jeśli widzisz chciałabym zbudować jak największy Partenon. '''Scott - '''Dobra, dobra. Śpieszę się. U Lindsay i Tylera ''Oni ciągle się całują. 'Tyler - '''Może mała przerwa. '''Lindsay - '''To...co robimy ? '''Tyler - '''Może przejdziemy się do miasta. '''Lindsay - '''Dobra. U Harolda, Camerona i B '''Harold - '''Wiesz jak się za to zająć ? '''Cameron - '''Coś wymyślę. Nie martwcie sam to zrobię. '''Harold - '''Dobra jak chcesz. ''Harold i B usiedli, a Camerona zajął się za budowanie. 'Harold - '''Jakby co to powiedz. '''Cameron - '''Dobra. U Dakoty ''Dakota poszła przejsć się do miasta. 'Dakota - '(do siebie) Ach, tak tu smutno bez Sama. Fajnie jakby tu wrócił. I idzie dalej przez wąkie, małe uliczki, zwiedzając przy okazji piękne miasto. U Geoffa, Mikea, Dawn i Katie U chłopaków. 'Geoff - '''W sumie, nawet dobrze, że nie musimy robić największego. Toby nam dużo zajęło. '''Mike - '''Racja, moge się założyć, że wygramy na najpiękniejszy zamek. '''Geoff - '''Też tak sądzę. Mamy spore szanse. ''U dziewczyn. 'Dawn - '''No, dobra ty się chyba na tym bardziej znasz ode mnie więc możesz wybierać. '''Katie - '''A masz pieniądze ? '''Dawn - '''O. matko zapomniałam, że nie mamy. No dobra, to...nie mam pomysłów. '''Katie - '''No cóż, plaży tu za bardzo nie widzę, więc....nie no może pozbieramy jakieś kamyki to już coś będzie. '''Dawn - '''Dobry pomysł. Poszukajmy. U Anne Marii ''Anne Maria własnie opala się w gorącym słońcu. 'Anne Maria - '(do siebie) I to jest życie. W sumie nie wygram, ale chociaż się trochę opalę. U Izzy Izzy właśnie skacze na bnagi. '''Izzy - '''Juhuu ! Jeszcze raz ! U Courtney i Scotta '''Scott - '''Mam ten marmur. '''Courtney - '''Szybko. Pomóż budować, musimy to wygrać. '''Scott - '''Dobra, mogę ci pomóc. '''Courtney - '''Nie dobra, tylko buduj. '''Scott -'' ''(pok. zwierz.) Ta Courtney jest na prawdę zawzięta. Ale chociaż wygram. U Lindsay i Tylera Lindsay - 'Czyż tu nie jest romantycznie. '''Tyler - '''Masz rację. Po prostu żyć nie umierać. ''Nagle widzą smutną Dakotę. 'Lindsay - '''Hej, Dakota ! '''Dakota - '''O, hej. '''Tyler - '''Czemu jesteś taka smutna ? '''Dakota - '''Tak się czuję bezwartościowa bez Sama. '''Lindsay - '''Kiedyś tu jeszcze przyjdzie. Nie martw się. '''Dakota - '''Dzięki, mogę się z wami przejść ? '''Tyler - '''Ok. U Harolda, Camerona i B '''Harold - '''I jak ci idzie ? '''Cameron - '''No jakoś, jestem cały wybrudzony, ale jakoś idzie. '''Harold - '''Na pewno nie chcesz pomocy ? '''Cameron - '''Nie, poradzę sobie. '''Harold - '''Jak chcesz, pamiętaj możemy ci z B w każdej chwili pomóc. '''Cameron - '''Dobra. U Geoffa, Mikea, Dawn i Katie ''U chłopaków. 'Geoff - '''Gdzie te dziewczyny ? Nie długo, powinniśmy skończyć, a ich nie ma. '''Mike - '''Nie długo, przyjdą. '''Geoff - '''Obyś miał rację. '''Mike - '''Wiesz mi znam je. ''U dziewczyn. 'Katie - '''No, to wracamy ? '''Dawn - '''Poczekaj, jeszcze trochę, pozbierajmy jeśli mamy wygrać. '''Katie - '''Dobra, tylko prędko, nie które drużyny już może kończą. '''Dawn - '''Spokojnie, zdążymy. U Anne Marii ''Anne Maria ciągle się opala. 'Anne Maria - '(do siebie) Achh, tak tak było w pierwszej klasie. No dobra, już chyba wystarczy. Teraz tylko lakier. Anne Maria psika się lakierem. 'Anne Maria -' (do siebie) Ciekawe, gdzie jest teraz Izzy ? U Izzy Izzy jest właśnie na kolejce górskiej. 'Izzy - '''Juuuppi ! U Courtney i Scotta '''Courtney - '''Prędzej, prędzej, popraw te kolumny. '''Scott - '''Spokojnie, przecież się nie pali. '''Courtney - '''Nie ma czasu musimy to wygrać, bierz ten marmur i buduj. '''Scott - '''Ok, ok. '''Courtney - '''Ahh, jak tu smutno bez Duncana. '''Scott - '(pok. zwierz.) Nie sądziłem, że ona jeszcze go kocha. U Lindsay, Tylera i Dakoty Cała trójka ciągle sobie idzie po mieście i rozmawia. 'Dakota - '''Jak uważacie, kiedy odpadniecie ? '''Lindsay - '''Ja, mam dosyć tego programu. '''Dakota - '''Czyli nie chcesz wygrać tych pieniędzy ? '''Lindsay - '''No chcę, ale też chcę być z Tylerem. '''Tyler - '''No właśnie. '''Dakota - '''Ja też chciałabymbyć z Samem, ale chcę dla nas to wygrać. No bo proszę diva, która nie wyrała pieniędzy ? To, hańba. '''Lindsay - '''Może dla ciebie. U Harolda, Camerona i B '''Harold - '''Nie no Cameron prawie wszycy już skończyli, a my jeszcze nie. '''Cameron - '''No dobra, pomóżcie mi chłopaki. '''Harold - '''Zawsze pmoc się przydaję. '''Cameron - '''No, ale i tak już chyba nie wygramy. '''Harold - '''Zobaczysz, prawda B ? ''B potakuje głową na 'tak'. U Geoffa, Mikea, Dawn i Katie U chłopaków. 'Geoff - '''No dobra, skończyliśmy, a dziewczyn ciągle nie ma. '''Mike - '''Też się martwię. '''Geoff - '''Mo, ale i tak mało osób buduje możemy jeszcze wygrać. '''Mike - '''No na pewno. ''Nagle przybiegają dziewczyny. 'Katie - '''Jesteśmy. '''Geoff - '''Co, tak długo ? '''Dawn - '''Długo, by opwiadać, dobra dekorujmy. '''Mike - '''Macie tylko kamyki ? '''Katie - '''Nic innego nie było. '''Geoff - '''Dobra, zacznijmy już. ''I zaczęli dekorować. U Anne Marii Anne Maria czeka aż wszyscy skończą i skończy się zadanie. 'Anne Maria - '''Kiedy ten koniec ?! ''Nagle zjawia się Izzy. 'Izzy - '''Hejka ! '''Anne Maria - '''Gdzie ty byłaś ? '''Izzy - '''Na banigi, kolejce górskiej, w wesołym miasteczku, w... '''Anne Maria - '''Dobra, dobra dosyć tego. Wygramy jeszcze ? '''Izzy - '''Za chwilę koniec. Nara. '''Anne Maria - '''A ty gdzie idziesz ? '''Izzy - '''Poopalać się przy takim słońcu to tylko to. '''Anne Maria - '''Grr. U Courtney i Scotta '''Courtney - '''No i co, jak ci się podoba ? '''Scott - '''Nawet, nawet. A jest solidny ? '''Courtney - '''A, co nie ? ''Courntey podnosi go i puszcza. 'Courtney - '''I widzisz ? '''Scott - '''Widzę. Ogłoszenie wyników '''Samanta - '(przez megafon) Uwaga, koniec ! Pora na werdykt ! A, po drugie Izzy, idź zawołać Lindsay, Tylera i Dakotę i przyjdź tu razem z nimi. 'Izzy - '''Ok. ''Po kilku minutach Izzy wraca wraz z Lindsay, Tylerem i Dakotą. 'Izzy - '''Gotowe. '''Samanta - '''Pora, obejrzeć co zrobiliście. ''Samanta ogląda wszystkie Partenony i po kilku minutach je oceniła. '''Samanta - '''Pora na dwie tabele wyników: Tabela wyników na 'najpiękniejszy Partenon'. Tabela wyników na 'największy Partenon'. '''1. Mike, Katie, Dawn i Geoff - 58,7 p. (na 100) 1. Courtney i Scott - 64,8 p. (na 100) 2. Courtney i Scott - 41,4 p. 2. Harold, Cameron i B - 52,3 p. 3. Harold, Cameron i B - 25,3 p. 3. Mike, Katie, Dawn i Geoff - 23,6 p. Samanta -''' I to tyle, czyli, że wygrywają: Mike, Katie, Dawn, Geoff, Courtney i Scott. Gratuluję. Co do reszty. Na prawdę nie chciało wam się budować ?! No cóż. Zapraszam do samolotu na ceremonię eliminacji. '''Ceremonia eliminacji Samanta - 'Pierwsze 6 pianek otrzymują nasi zwycięzcy, czyli: Mike, Katie, Dawn, Geoff, Courtney i Scott. '''Samanta - '''Następne trzy pianki.....Tyler, Harold i Cameron. '''Samanta - '''Kolejną otrzymuje.........Dakota. '''Samanta - '''Następną piankę.....Izzy. '''Samanta - '''No i tak, została zagrożona trójka. Czyli B, Anne Maria i Lindsay. Kto opdanie ? '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 'Samanta - '''I.....mamy remis ! No, tego się nie spodziewałam więc dogrywka. Która flaga jest Grecji ? a) biało-niebieska b) zielono-niebieska c) czerwono-niebieska '''Samanta - '''Kto, wie ? B ? Musisz odpowiedzieć. ''B nic nie mówi. 'Samanta - '''No cóż. Anne Maria, wiesz ? '''Anne Maria - '''Spróbuję....c ? '''Samanta - 'Źle, zostajesz w dogrywce. a) biało-niebieska b) zielono-niebieska 'Samanta - '''A ty wiesz Lindsay ? '''Lindsay - '''Yyyyyy. '''Samanta - '''Zgadnij. '''Lindsay -'......., a ? 'Samanta - '''Dobrze...w dogrywce zostają B i Anne Maria. A teraz żeby było po równo, wskażcie herb Grecji. a) żółto-niebieski krzyż b) biało-niebieski krzyż '''Anne Maria - '''Ja ! Wiem ! '''Samanta - '''Wiesz ? '''Anne Maria - '''Nie no zgaduje.....jeśli odpowiedź Lindsay, czyli biało-niebieska flaga, jest dobra. To może b), która jest podobna będzie dobrze ? '''Samanta - '''No cóż.............dobrze ! B, przykro mi, za późno, odpadasz ! '''Scott - '(po cichu) No i kolejny z głowy. 'Samanta -' A ja się już żegnam i do następnego odcinka ! Pa ! Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki